


ForeverWolf

by WhatAGirlWants8108



Series: Stiles and his ForeverWolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAGirlWants8108/pseuds/WhatAGirlWants8108
Summary: The one where Stiles overreacts and Derek takes too long to get to the point.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Stiles and his ForeverWolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760668
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	ForeverWolf

Derek’s knee was bouncing so quickly he knew he was going to give himself away, but he couldn’t help it. He was just too damn excited. He’d been waiting for this moment his entire life, even if he didn’t actually figure it out until a few months ago that this was something that he wanted to do. If he was being honest with himself, Derek had known that he’d wanted this for quite some time now, ever since Stiles crept his way into Derek’s heart three years ago and reminded Derek of what it was like to want nice things. According to Stiles, Derek deserved nice things: “Derek Hale deserves ALL the nice things,” Stiles would often say, even though the universe, and Derek himself, still quite didn’t believe Derek deserved jack shit. But Derek was also honest enough to admit to himself that he was selfish and wanted this, whether he deserved it or not. Take that, universe!

Derek wanted quiet Sunday afternoons spent lounging on the couch reading with his head firmly planted in Stiles’ lap, while Stiles fondly stroked his hair. He wanted to lie in bed every night with Stiles’ octopus-like body wrapped around him, slowly being lulled to sleep by the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat, the rhythm always just a little too fast for Derek’s liking. Derek wanted to wakeup every morning with Stiles’ big beautiful honey brown eyes gazing back at him, and the sound of Stiles’ terrible shower singing. Although he’d never admit it to Stiles, Derek loved the shower singing, as it served as a daily reminder of the life they now shared. Derek craved their comingled scents, and his wolf burned with the desire to surround himself in their shared aroma indefinitely. He wanted an eternity spent making Stile’s face contort in that beautiful blissed out expression that only appeared when Stiles’ silently shouted Derek’s name in ecstasy while his climax wracked through both of their bodies.

Someday, when he’s no longer so selfish with Stiles, Derek wants to make a miniature version of Stiles, complete with moles, sarcasm and spastic body language. But that’s putting the cart quite a bit before the horse. If Derek was going to get even half of what he wanted, he needed to see this through, because Stiles deserved nice things. Hell, Mieczyslaw Stillinski was the definition of nice things, the best things, and Derek Hale would spend the rest of his days ensuring that Stiles not only knew that, but that he never forgot it.

“Hey there Sourwolf??” Stiles interrupted Derek’s reverie and brought him back to the present at the dining table they rarely used. As Derek stared at his barely eaten grilled salmon and risotto, Stiles placed his left hand on Derek’s bouncing knee. “Everything okay babe?” Derek’s knee froze; he hadn’t realized he’d been exhibiting the classic nervous tick until he felt Stiles hand on his body. Derek reached down with his right hand to grab Stiles’ and gently squeezed it before moving their joined hands onto the table. Derek moved to fill his wine glass with his opposite hand. The fact that this was the third time he’d filled his glass did not go unnoticed by Stiles. Derek didn’t even know why he was drinking; it’s not like it would have an effect on his nerves whatsoever, hence the bouncing knee. Derek topped off Stiles glass as well, although Stiles barely had two sips of his wine. Setting the bottle on the table, Derek shifted in his seat and planted his heels firmly on the dining room floor. 

Derek cleared his throat and painted what he hoped was a serene expression on his face. “Sure yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, I’m just a little distracted. What were you saying?” Stiles lifted his eyebrows suspiciously, unconvinced by Derek’s attempt to appear calm and collected. 

_Well shit… there goes the element of surprise,_ Derek thought. _What kind of werewolf gets distracted?_ _It’s fine; you don’t need the element of surprise. You love Stiles, and he loves you. That’s all that matters._

“I thought I was the one who interrogated people with my eyebrows,” Derek said, giving Stiles’ hand another gentle squeeze and rubbing his thumb over Stiles’ knuckles in soothing circles. Derek smiled, trying to distract Stiles from his ever-increasing anxiety.

“No no no. Do not try and change the subject by distracting me with that beautiful face Sneakywolf.” 

“Sneakywolf?” Derek questioned. “That’s a new one.” Derek’s smile grew wider by the second as he was overcome with how much he loved that man. “I’m not changing the subject. I just hadn’t heard that nickname before. Don’t starting running through scenarios in your head. I promise, I am fi—”

“Okay stop,” Stiles interrupted, gesturing wildly, in true Stiles’ fashion. He snatched his hand from Derek’s and continued to eye Derek skeptically, his own movements becoming more animated. “No one in the history of the earth has ever actually been fine when they say ‘I’m fine.’ So help me Derek Hale if you do not tell me what’s going on right this minute!!” Stiles’ gesticulating became so severe by the end of his rant that Derek was actually concerned he was going to hurt himself.

Derek didn’t realize he had been holding his breath until he heard Stiles heartbeat speed up to a rate that was absolutely too fast for his liking. Exhaling, Derek attempted to gather his thoughts, hesitating for just a moment too long. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. Derek had practiced what he wanted to say at least ten times before Stiles got home from his graduate school classes that day, and even if he hadn’t, Derek knew what he wanted to say in his heart. All that mattered was that they loved each other. What else was there to say? But, Derek wanted tonight to be perfect, because Stiles deserved perfection. Stiles _was_ fucking perfection.

The scent of anxiety and panic rolling off of Stiles, coupled with his fast heartbeat, alerted Derek that he’d been silent for far too long and that Stiles’ mind was running wild.

“Oh my God! I knew this was too good to be true! The fancy risotto and grilled salmon… the ‘only on a special occasion wine!!’ Motherfucker, you prepared this ridiculous meal to soften the blow?? Derek… you’re breaking up with me?!” The sound left Stiles’ voice on the last word and Derek could feel his own heart breaking in that very moment. Only Stiles would let his anxiety and suspicion run him in the complete opposite direction of what Derek had planned. Despite his genius-level intellect and ever-present sarcasm, feigning confidence, Stiles still suffered from the same insecurities that plagued him six years earlier when he had first met Derek. Never mind that Derek had sacrificed himself time and time again for Stiles over the past six years; he still foolishly believed that Derek would one day tire of him. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, quickly lifting Stiles’ hand and kissing his palm tenderly. “I am not breaking up with you. I literally love you more life itself. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.” Derek lifted his left hand to stroke Stiles’ cheek, hoping to soothe away the tension from Stiles face. He sat there for a minute, each hand firmly connected to Stiles in an effort to calm him. 

“Then _why_ are we drinking the special occasion ‘super fancy wine’ from your fancy snob wine collection Derek,” Stiles anxiously questioned. Stiles squeezed Derek’s right hand just tight enough to ground himself to Derek, an unsuccessful attempt to quell his mounting apprehension. “It is not a special occasion Derek Hale. It is not my birthday, nor is it yours. It’s not one of our anniversaries. I’ve gone through a mental list of them all since you started setting the table and pouring the ‘special occasion wine.’ So what in the ever living shit is going on Derek Lucas Hale?!?” Stiles anxiety had reach its apex and his voice was loud and shrill by the time he finished his barrage of questions.

Derek’s wolf began to whine for the pain that he was inadvertently putting Stiles through. It was bad enough that Stiles was using his first and last name, but throwing in his middle name... Derek knew he had to put a stop to this before Stiles’ heart beat right out of his chest. 

But, this was not how Derek wanted to do this. He didn’t want to rush through something he’d spent months planning, but then nothing with Stiles ever went according to plan, and at this point Derek didn’t care. As long as Stiles was his, and he was Stiles’, _forever_ , he didn’t care how they got there in the end, as long as they crossed the finish line together. 

Derek slowly removed his left hand from Stiles’ cheek and reached across the table to where a small velvet box was hiding behind the bowl of risotto, never taking his eyes off of Stiles. He took his time, sliding the box across the table, immediately catching Stiles’ attention. Stiles carefully watched Derek’s hand, jaw dropping dramatically as he was stunned speechless for the first time he could remember in his adult life. Derek deliberately lifted the box from the table, savoring the look of pure joy that spread across Stiles’ face and began to radiate throughout his body. Derek slowly turned Stiles’ left had over and gently set the box inside of it.

Holding Stiles’ left hand in both of his own, Derek looked into Stiles’ beautiful honey eyes, which were now blurry with tears that threatened to spill over. Not smelling an ounce of lingering sadness on Stiles, Derek began to speak from the heart. “I can’t remember a time where I wasn’t in love with you. I know logically, that there was a time where we didn’t know each other, and a time where we barely tolerated each other. But I think my heart has always known you were the one, as if it was incomplete all these years waiting for you to come into my life and make it whole.” Stiles closed his eyes, desperately trying to blink back his tears of utter elation. He refused to turn into a blubbering mess before Derek finished asking him what he hoped would be one of the most important questions he’d ever be asked in his life.

“I didn’t think it was possible for me to be happy again, let alone know love and have a home again, but you gave me that. You took a broken shell of a man and pieced him back together with your kindness, your integrity and your aggravating persistence.” Stiles let out a soft chuckle at that point, the emotional dam that was holding back his tears of joy finally gave way. “Being with you, hell just being in your presence… if that’s all I ever experience for the rest of my life, I will have live a life fulfilled. After the fire… well, I thought I lost everything and everyone that was important to me, but you proved me wrong. You _-_ are-my-home-Stiles.”

“And I know I don’t deserve you—” Stiles scoffed at Derek’s statement, and attempted to interject, but Derek hushed him by opening the velvet box Stiles held in his hand. “If you let me, I will spend the rest of my life cherishing you, loving you, and doing my absolute best to be worthy of you. Mieczyslaw Aleksander Stillinski—”

“Yes! Hell yes! Shit, Yes!!!” Stiles exclaimed, wrenching his right hand into Derek’s shirt and pulling him into a sloppy wet kiss. 

Overjoyed to hear Stiles’ acceptance, but still wanting to do things the right way, Derek reluctantly pulled back shortly after the kiss began and took the box out of Stiles’ hand. Stiles whined in response, but allowed Derek to pull away, eager to hear those four special words.

“I guess I should be pleased you let me get that far without interrupting,” Derek chuckled. 

“Oh come on Derek you knew the answer would be a yes! I wannnnnnt my rinnnng,” Stiles whined, face morphing into the most adorable pout. Derek kissed him chastely on the lips for good measure and the pout lessened, albeit only somewhat.

“But you didn’t let me ask, and I think I deserve to at least get the question out first. Wouldn’t you agree?” Derek’s eyebrows lifted in their classic expression and Stiles just wanted to kiss him into next year, but there’d be plenty of time for that later, when they were _engaged_!

“Finnnne,” Stiles said, sitting back in his seat and feigning impatience. Derek could tell Stiles could barely contain his giddiness. 

Derek took the small silver ring from the box. He shut the box and placed it on the table. Grabbing stiles left hand with his own and holding the ring in his right hand Derek smiled. “I have wanted to ask you this for quite some time, and I cannot tell you how happy I am that this day is finally here. Mieczyslaw Aleksander Stillinski you are the best man I know. My only regret is that my parents couldn’t be here to meet you and see how happy you’ve made me.” At those words, Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand, a small reminder that he wasn’t alone and Stiles was there for him, even to support him through his proposal. 

“I know they would have loved you,” Derek continued. “They would have welcomed you into the family with open arms. And Laura…” Derek paused, shaking his head, but smiling all the while. “Well she would’ve asked my parents if they could just trade me out for you.” 

Derek used his right hand to wipe a stray tear from his eye, never taking his eyes away from Stiles. “They would have loved you, and I know they would be proud of the decision that we’ve made to share our lives together… Stiles, I would like nothing more than for our forever to start tonight.” Sliding the ring on Stiles finger, Derek’s smiled even brighter, and his wolf released a contented sigh. “Mieczyslaw Aleksander Stillinski would you do me the honor of my life and spend forever with m—”

Derek’s question was cut short by Stiles’ lips pressing against his own. However, this kiss wasn’t like the first kiss, urgent and sloppy. This kiss was soft and tender, but filled with every ounce of love that Stiles had in his being. This kiss was Stiles’ _answer_. And Stiles continued to shower Derek with tender kisses, moving to each of Derek’s cheeks, his nose, and lastly to Derek’s forehead. Stiles continued his circuit, applying gentle kisses to every inch of Derek’s face, moving to each of Derek’s eyes in an effort to kiss away any pain that lingered behind the now forming tears. Each kiss was a heartfelt and love-filled “yes.” After a few minutes, Stiles pulled back just enough to look into Derek’s eyes, carefully stroking his hands through Derek’s hair. 

“In case that wasn’t a clear, my answer’s yes,” Stiles said, punctuating his sentence with another tender kiss to Derek’s lips. Stiles continued to shower Derek’s face in feather-light kisses, only pausing briefly when he got to Derek’s ear: “now take me to bed, ForeverWolf.” 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the above writing.  
> I am merely a fan of these two adorable fictional humans!


End file.
